helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane's Birthday
Info It’s Diane’s birthday. Go to the slum and see what happens. Reward EXP +100 Diamond +50 Objective Help Diane.: 0/1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: '''Magda, are you going out? I have some dresses that need to be modified. Could you help me bring them to the tailor? '''Magda: No problem. Story Chat 2 Magda: Diane~ Are you there? Can you please help me alter these dresses? Diane: Hmm... Miss Ellenstein, when do you want them finished? If you are in a hurry, I might not be able to finish them... Magda: I am not in a hurry~ Do you have some important work to do right now? Diane: Yeah! Today is Diane's birthday! I want to make a birthday present for myself! I want to create a perfect dress! Magda: Huh? A perfect dress? But... what kind of dress can be called a perfect dress... Diane: Emm... I don't know either... Magda: Um... Diane, have you ever asked your guests about this question? If you can combine the characteristics that everyone like, maybe... you can make a perfect dress. Diane: Right! Miss Magda is so smart! Then... Can Miss Magda help Diane to ask them? Ms. Magda is smart and beautiful, I believe Ms. Magda's opinion! Magda: Okay~ Wander Diane: Miss Helena~ Diane wants to know, what kind of dress does Miss Helena think is a perfect dress? Helena: Eh? A perfect dress... This is a tough question? Magda: Then... Miss Helena, can you tell me what style do you think is the best? Helena: Well... I think the most important thing is to be sexy? For example, the neckline should be lower, the dress should be shorter, or the dress should have high slit... And it should have some imaginative elements, such as garter and waistband... In terms of materials, black lace and leather are all very suggestive materials. Although it may sound vulgar... ahehe~ Of course, these elements can't all be made into one dress, otherwise it will be too... deliberate. Sexy doesn't mean it has to be exposed. People won't be curious if all of them are exposed. Therefore, sexy with modest reservation is the most attractive. Well, probably that is it? Diane: Hmm... sexy... to be exposed... and has modest reservation... Ok! I see! Wander Marvelia: The perfect dress? Um... Actually my opinion may not be the same as that of most of the women in Finsel... Diane: Please tell me, Miss Marvelia~ Diane wants to know Miss Marvelia's opinion! Only in this way, Diane can make a perfect dress! Magda: It doesn't matter, please let us know. Marvelia: Ok... In fact, I think that the dresses that are popular in Finsel are not comfortable at all. Diane: Huh? Marvelia: Miss Magda, you must know that I have been wearing the trousers of Rayorca all the time. Becuase no matter how the dress is designed and tailored, it will always hinder the action, and the simple and neat design of trousers can minimize the restraint of the costumes and allow every woman to walk, run and jump freely, do whatever job they want. Moreover, dresses, especially those that are close- fitting and exposed, put too much emphasis on the lines of women's body, completely turning the wearer into a so-called charm display platform. Magda: What Miss Marvelia said does make sense, but the dress also has its own unique beauty that cannot be replaced, doesn't it? Marvelia: Indeed, I have no intention of completely denying the value of dress. The dresses are really beautiful and sexy, and they can exhibit the charm in the usual sense. But compared to the shortcomings, these advantages are less important. Magda: Is that right... Marvelia: Yes. So if you ask my opinion, I can only say that I think these shortcomings can't be overcome, so there is no way to make a dress. Diane: Uh... but Miss Helena said... Hmm, Diane doesn't understand... Marvelia: Well, after all, that is just my opinion. If Diane wants to make a perfect dress, you can consult other people's opinions? Diane: Um... Ok, thank you, Miss Marvelia~ Wander Magda: Err... Diane... Do you really want to ask for Miss Maggie's opinion... Diane: Hmm? Yeah! Miss Maggie is also an important guest of Diane~ and Miss Maggie has a unique taste that is different from everyone else~ If this dress can't even satisfy Miss Maggie, it definitely can't be called a perfect dress~ Magda: Sa... satisfy Miss Maggie... (It's not difficult to satisfy Miss Maggie... However, even when she's happy with the dress, it's hard to say whether others will be satisfied with this dress...) Maggie: Ah, it is Magda~ And little Diane~ What happened? Diane: Miss Maggie~ Diane wants to know what kind of dress Miss Maggie thinks is the perfect dress? Maggie: Huh? Of course the most expensive one! Magda: (I knew it......) Diane: Huh? The... the most expensive dress? Maggie: Yeah, the most expensive one is definitely the best! For example, don't use the ordinary silk if you can use moonlight silk, don't put a small piece of gem if you can put a large piece, don't make it blank if you can embroider! And... Magda: (If Miss Rebecca heard what Miss Maggie said, she would definitely put Maggie on her blacklist...) Diane: But... wait, Miss Maggie... let me calculate... One gold coin, two gold coins... thirty gold coins, fifty gold coins... ...Waa... I can't figure it out... Maggie: What are you thinking about? Diane: Diane is calculating how much does it cost to make a dress that Miss Magda likes... It's so expensive. Diane can't figure it out... Diane doesn't have so many gold coins to craft such a expensive dress... Maggie: Huh... don't worry, err, how much are you still missing? I will help you! Diane: No, Miss Maggie! Diane can't take money from Miss Maggie! Diane is going to make a dress for myself, not to make a dress for Miss Maggie, so I can't take money from Miss Maggie! Magda: Fine~ Diane, Miss Maggie just gives you her advice. You don't have to totally follow Miss Maggie's idea~ Diane is trying to make a perfect dress, but the dress suitable for Miss Maggie may not be suitable for Diane. Diane: Um... Is this the case... Wander Linglan: You want to make a perfect dress? Haha, little girl, you are very courageous...well, let me think about it. A perfect dress... I think, a dress that is cheap and durable, and can be wearing to most occasions can be called the perfect dress. Diane: Huh? Magda: Huh??? LInglan: What happened? You all look lost. Magda: ...No, I thought... Linglan: You thought I would say gems! The more expensive the better!, didn’t you? Magda: Ah hahahaha... Linglan: Ok, don’t have to put on that expression. After all, I am a businessman. For me, things that have the best sale is the best. For luxury goods such as gems, I naturally want to sell them at a high price. Therefore I must use various means to advertise them and boost their price to a high level. But for clothes, it is necessary to take another route - quick returns and small margins, only when more people can afford it, can I earn more money. Magda: You do make sense... but I don’t think this will help Miss Diane make a perfect dress. Linglan: You are wrong, Missy. The first thing to consider when making a perfect dress is what kind of person will wear it? The girl in the slums will not buy the beautiful but expensive clothes, and human will never be able to wear Oren-sized clothes even if they like it. The church likes the comfortable and simple nun clothes, which the girls of Calypso Brothel won't even bother to throw a glare. Whether it is doing business or making clothes, it is impossible to make it perfect without investigating the preferences and needs of the guests. Diane: ...I see... Thank you, President Linglan! Diane understands! Magda: ...Huh? Story Chat 3 Diane: I really appreciate Magda for coming with Diane~ Diane will help Magda alter her dress right away! Magda: You’re welcome~ But don’t you want to make a perfect dress fo yourself? Diane: Yeah! But I’ve decided to take my time! President Linglan said that it is impossible to make it perfect without investigating the preferences of the guests! Miss Magda also said earlier that the dress suitable for Miss Maggie may not be suitable for Diane... Therefore, Diane feels that even if I combine the characteristics that everyone likes, I still can’t make a perfect dress... But I can make the dress I made for everyone perfect! The dress for Miss Helena should be sexy and close-fitting, highlighting her figure; the outfit for Miss Marvelia should be handsome and neat pants for her to move freely...The dress for Motiti should be a cute and convenient Oren maid costume; the dress for Miss Maggie should be super expensive and gorgeous, and all the materials should be the best and the most expensive... In this case, each guest will likes the dress that Diane made for them. Each dress would be perfect for the guests... It means Diane could make many perfect dresses! Magda: Yes! You are a smart girl, Diane~ Diane: Aha~ Please be rest assured, Diane will alter the dress for the perfect fit for Miss Magda! Magda: Well, I believe Diane can make it! (...However, the dress for Miss Maggie, please don’t do it all according to her taste...) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript